Don't ask
by AirborneGirl
Summary: Oneparter. Mindless fluff. What is Mac doing sleeping in his bed?


**Don't ask**

**AN: **Mindless, useless, plot-less, timeless piece of fluff, with just the tiniest bit of angst. Just one of those "Have to get it out of my system" stories.

**Spoilers: **None, could be any time after Mic/Renée. Nothing else that happenedin the series is important.

The first time it happened he was surprised, but not unpleasantly. He'd come home late at night one stormy September after being TAD for over a week to find her curled up in his bed, sound asleep. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her. His couch would have to do for the night.

By the time he woke up the next morning, she had already left, leaving just a simple note:

_Please don't ask. M._

He didn't.

When he saw her at the office, neither of them even mentioned it. She'd never been there.

It happened again, a few weeks later. He'd been on a flying mission this time and his back was killing him after so many landings. He was getting too old for this.

All he could think of was to find some Tylenol, head for his shower and crash into his bed. Which was occupied again by a slumbering Marine.

Tough for her, but his couch was not an option this time. Feeling a tad awkward, he slid beneath the covers next to her, trying to keep his emotions in check. This was not how he'd envisioned their first time in bed together.

Somehow he managed to fall asleep, his exhaustion taking over.

This time she was still there when he woke, scurrying in his kitchen to make some coffee. It felt a bit twilight-zone to him. He'd always wanted her to be there, but not like this, whatever this was…She handed him a cup when he came in, dark eyes silently pleading. _Don't ask_. Again, he didn't.

It became a routine. Every few weeks she would just…be there. She never explained. He never asked. But he never used the couch anymore either.

He found himself looking forward to it, even if he didn't get any clues. Her lean body would sometimes curve itself against him in her sleep, automatically seeking his warmth. He didn't mind whatsoever.

If she wasn't there, her scent would linger on his pillow. A scent he could easily get used to.

As winter approached, her 'appearances' became more frequent, sometimes as much as twice a week. Coincidence or not, he often found himself working late or being TAD a lot, and every time when he came home, she'd be there. Again, he could get used to this. If only he knew why.

It gnawed at him. She had to have a reason. And he was sick of not being able to ask her. He made a decision. Next time, he would. No more pleading.

The first night she was there again after he made himself that promise, she didn't sleep as peacefully as she usually did. She woke up screaming his name, which of course jolted him awake too.

She was trembling all over, eyes wide and panicked, not seeing anything but her own imagined fear. He called her name, her given name Sarah, reached out to her. Finally her screams subsided into sobs as she collapsed in his arms.

Gently he rocked her back and forward against his chest until even the sobs dried out. She made a small hiccup noise and he let go of her to be able to look her in the eyes.

He saw an ocean of raw emotion there. Fear and hurt were present in the front. But, as a ray of sunshine, there was a glimmer of trust. Just for him. He knew it was okay to ask now.

"Sarah, why?"

She knew what he meant. Her answer was simple.

"I feel safe here."

His heart glowed with pride at that statement, though it confused him too.

"But why do you sneak in here like that? You know you're always welcome, but why don't you ever talk to me about it?"

Again, her answer rattled him.

"I was afraid you'd laugh at me."

"I'd never do that to you, Marine!"

She pushed herself out of his embrace like she was stung.

"But that's just the point, Harm! Sometimes I don't wanna be a Marine!"

Her voice trailed off until it was nothing more than a whisper.

"Sometimes…I just wanna be a little girl, who needs someone to be close to her, to protect her, simply by being there. Sleeping in your bed made me feel safer than being home alone. I have your key and by sneaking in I didn't have to explain to you what I can't even seem to explain to myself. I'm sorry Harm, but I just didn't know how to…"

He pulled her back, his need to hold her just as big as hers to be held.

"Didn't know how to ask?"

She nodded.

"Then don't."

She smiled in his arms. Moments later they were both asleep.

She was there the next day. And all the days after that. Neither of them asked. They didn't have to.

THE END

_Okay, like I said, I know this doesn't make any sense. Just let me know if you liked it._

_Next time, I'll put up another chapter of my story 'A JAG sleepover'._


End file.
